With the widespread availability of computer systems, people may use multiple computer systems at work, at home, or during travel. Data mobility has become increasingly important as users may use multiple computer systems to work and/or to perform computing tasks. In conventional computing systems, users may transfer data from one computer system to another through various methods, such as electronic transfer of files across a public or private network or a combination thereof, or transporting data from one computer system to another using a persistent computer readable medium such as a CD-ROM, flash drive, or portable hard disk.
While the data may readily be transported from one computer system to another through these methods, not all computer systems may be able to process the data. For example, a user may have a work computer system that includes a particular piece of software, and the user may have a home computer system that does not include this software. If the user brings a file from the user's work computer that requires the software that is not available on the user's home computer, the user will not be able to make use of the file on the user's home computer. Conventional systems merely make the user's data portable but do not make the computing environment to which the user is accustomed portable to other computer systems.
Furthermore, the user interface and other parameters of the user's primary computer system may be configured very differently from the configuration that the user may encounter on a different computer system.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that overcomes these significant problems found in the conventional systems as described above.